Open ended wrenches have been constructed of the sliding or pivoting ratchet type whereby, through the use of moveable jaw, the wrench will ratchet in one direction while locking in the opposite direction.
While the many different types of moveable jaw ratchet wrenches have been designed, such wrenches have moving parts which are subject to heavy wear, and which lack replaceability of one moveable jaw with another replacement moveable jaw, sized to a different nut diameter.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide an open end sliding ratchet wrench which supports a slidable jaw capable of ready and quick replacement, which utilizes a minimum number of parts, which easily ratchets in a first direction but ensures lockability in a opposite direction of wrench rotation about the axis of a nut or bolt engaged therewith, and which is easily and cheaply constructed.